The First Date
by mustachemate
Summary: Harry Potter is absolutely clueless as to what to do for his first date with the Slytherin ice prince, Draco Malfoy. On Ron's suggestion, he leaves the decision up to the Room of Requirement.


"Ugh! Hermione! Think! First date! What do I do?" Harry asked, falling to his knees in front of Hermione.

"Well, for a start, you could try to make yourself look not as desperate," Ron noted. "Wait, he _is _a pompous, arrogant fool who would love to see you looking this stupid over him."

"Ron," Hermione said in her warning tone. Ron sighed and shook his head.

"Think, mate, he's a Slytherin! He loves himself," Ron said. "Do something that surrounds him and shows him that you share his love of himself."

"Wow, Ron, I didn't know you were so romantic," Hermione said with a small glare to her eyes, but the glare turned into the look Hermione always gets when she is hit with an idea. "That's it! Romantic! You have to go for something romantic."

Harry stared at Hermione blankly. "Yeah, I don't know if you know this or not, but me and romance haven't had that great of a past. I mean, look what happened with Cho and me last year!"

"That was different, Harry, you were only doing that to convince yourself you _weren't _in love with Malfoy, which you know that I feel like you were _very_ wrong for using her like that," Hermione said. "I'm sure you can think of something."

"Hermione, I was lucky enough to convince Draco that I wasn't just trying to use him and that I did actually like him, the love gods aren't going to help me anymore, so now I need you!" Harry insisted.

"Really, Harry, look what this git has turned you into; you're on your knees begging for advice. If you really wanted to impress him, just skip straight to being on your knees!" Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "I've got it, Harry! You can take him on a picnic by the lake! Picnics are always romantic!"

Ron and Harry both just stared at Hermione with blank faces.

"Hermione," Ron said slowly. "This is Malfoy we're talking about here. He would probably say something like 'You expect me to eat off the ground like some ginger half breed' or something else like that."

"Really, Hermione," Harry said. "Picnics are too Hufflepuff."

"Well, honestly, Harry! You asked for my opinion and I gave it to you! Now if you want my help, you can ask nicely, but if you're just going to dog on everything I suggest, then I wouldn't bo-"

"I've got it!" Ron said. "Take him to the Room of Requirement!"

"Ron! You are a genius!" Harry said in his excitement. "For how much you hate him, I really appreciate all that you're doing for me!"

"No problem, mate," Ron said with a grin. "What are best friends for?"

Hermione huffed in annoyance rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, as well, Hermione," Harry added, throwing her his eyes that plead for forgiveness. She let out a laugh and shook her head, but hugged Harry all the same.

"Go get ready for your date, now," Hermione said. "You wasted so much time on the plans that you forgot the time. Honestly, you would have thought you would have had the date planned out _before_ you asked the boy out!"

"Well, I didn't want to have this awesome of a date planned if there was a possibility he would say no," Harry pointed out.

"Harry, you have two hours! Go!" Hermione said.

Harry had owled Draco to inform him to meet him at the Room of Requirement, given that the two wanted to remain discreet about their affair. Harry had shown up an hour early to prepare himself. He looked around the room and took in the setting.

On one side of the room, there was a table set up with a candle and two chairs and a note that said "_when you're ready to be served, simply tape your wand to the plate and the house elves will know what to do"_. On the other, there was a couch in front of a fire place that was blazing with a nice fire.

Harry looked around and found no sign of any activity. What was the room thinking? Does the room want Draco and Harry to have sex on the first date? Is this supposed to be a date full of snogging? But the room only gave Harry what he needed, and what Harry had needed was the perfect place for a first date with Draco Malfoy.

Then Ron's words rang through Harry's mind. _"Do something that surrounds him.."_

Of course! The first date is always used to get to know each other better! The room gave Harry a way to cuddle up with Draco and talk about both of their favorite thing; him! Sure, Draco and Harry had been somewhat friends for the last week, but they still hardly knew anything about each other on a civil level.

Harry walked over to the couch and began to mess with the pillows, making sure they were in perfect order. As he was fluffing a pillow, he noticed a muggle CD player with three CDs stacked next to it.

Each CD was labeled _Claude Debussey. _Harry shrugged and placed the first CD in the player and hit play. His ears were instantly met with the pleasurable sound of lovely piano.

As Harry was scurrying around the room looking for any possible flaw in the room, he heard the door open.

"Potter?" came Draco's voice. "I finally agreed to go on a date with you, so this better be good."

"Draco!" Harry said. He walked over to Draco, but then realized he had no clue what to do.

"Is that Debussy playing?" Draco said, waving off Harry's awkwardness. "It is! Arabesque No. 2! Debussy is one of my favorite pianists!" Draco walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Really?" Harry asked, silently thanking the room. He sat down next to Draco who nodded in reply.

"Debussy is one of my idols," Draco said.

"Do you play piano?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco said with something wistful about the way he said it.

"But?" Harry prompted.

"But there isn't one to play here at the school," Draco sighed.

"Oh," Harry said, lamely. The two sat in silence before Draco finally spoke up again.

"Harry, I really want to know what's going on here," he said. "You've hated me since first year; how come you suddenly fancy me?"

"It's embarrassing," Harry blushed.

"Come on, Harry," Draco giggled. "It can't be that embarrassing!"

"It is, though!" Harry assured Draco.

"I doubt it's as embarrassing as mine," Draco countered.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," Harry said.

"Agreed," Draco said.

"There was this one day when Hermione, Ron, and I were walking to Hagrid's hut during a Slytherin Quidditch practice. I looked over and saw you stretching and…" Draco burst out laughing at Harry's tale. Harry turned bright red. "Well, I was 13! My body reacted the way any 13 year old's awkward body would at seeing you doing lunges!"

Draco's laughter sparked laughter from Harry, too, and soon, the two were leaning on each other in a fit of laughter. When it finally died down, Draco wiped a few tears from his eyes. Harry, who was feeling a bit bold after having admitted that to Draco, took a risk and pulled Draco into his arms so that the two were cuddling. Draco tensed for a second, but then relaxed into Harry's arms.

"Oh, Potter, you're story is quite amusing, I'll tell you that much. But I found it quite adorable, and very charming that you have the balls to tell me that," Draco giggled.

"Alright, now I want you to try to defeat me in the embarrassment spectrum," Harry challenged.

"Oh fuck," Draco groan in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands. "Your's was a funny story! Mine is just cheesy and embarrassing in a different way!"

"C'mon, Draco, I told you mine, now it is your turn," Harry said. "Tell me how you went from hatred to, er, not hatred."

"Well Harry, I don't think I've ever hated you," Draco said. The song changed to one familiar to Harry. It was what he believed to be Clair de Lune. It fit the change in the atmosphere a bit perfectly. "As a kid I, well, I was always told by my parents that you were some evil child who was born to be a killer or something like that, but I always saw through it. I would hear what the other children would say about you, and how my mom and dad would talk about you like you were great whenever they were around important people like the minister. I kind of pieced together that you were actually this awesome kid and I wanted to know you.  
>"When you denied my friendship, I felt like everything my parents had said was true; that you were arrogant and pig headed. During first year, while I was still suffering from the sting of rejection, I may have honestly felt a strong dislike for you, but the way you stood up to me and defended your friends, it was amazing. I-I really don't know why I am the way I am, I just don't think before I speak and I do whatever it takes to get the people who like me to keep liking me, even if that means that I have to be mean," Draco grew silent for a few moments. "And then, around midway through second year, I kind of realized that I was gay, and that summer, I realized that you were the reason I realized I was gay. That's why during third year I was more of an asshole than I had been before."<p>

"Draco, that wasn't embarrassing," Harry said. "That was one of the sweetest things I've ever heard."

"Yeah, well, that was the only time I'll tell that story, and if people ask, I'll tell them you lied," Draco said, snapping back to his normal attitude. Harry grinned and shook his head.

"Why did you think I was using you when I asked you out on a date?" Harry asked.

"Because it was too good to be true," Draco said, softly, his vulnerable side coming out again. "This year, I had been trying so hard to just stay away from you, and when you randomly corner me in the library and started acting civil, I was confused. The more our friendship grew from that one little conversation, the more wary I became around you. I was trying to figure out what you wanted to do with me. I-I know I may seem like an asshole, but I really just want people to like me, but at the same time, I really want _you_ to like me."

"I do like you, Draco," Harry reassured him. "Why else would I have asked you out?"

Draco mumbled something, but Harry didn't hear it. Harry lifted Draco's face with his hands so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that," Harry whispered.

"I thought that maybe you were trying to spy on me to see what I know about the dark lord," Draco muttered again. He averted his eyes to the fireplace.

"Draco," Harry said softly. "Look at me." Draco hesitantly turned to face Harry once again. Harry pressed their lips together in a heartfelt kiss. He made sure to convey through the kiss how true his feelings where.

When they broke apart, Draco was smiling slightly. "Do you really think I would use you for that?" Harry asked Draco.

"I guess not," Draco said, his smile growing a bit more. "But I do quite enjoy kissing you and I hope you're ready for that to be happening quite a bit more throughout our relationship."

"I'm sure that I could live with that," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"Wipe that cheeky grin off your face, Potter, if you want this to be a relationship, you're going to have to work for it. I can be a very busy person, you're going to have to work around my schedule," Draco said.

Harry knew that if any other person had said that to him, he would have just walked out of the room, but it was different with Draco. With Draco, he found it quite endearing.

"I'm sure I'll be able to manage," Harry said.

"But you can't forget about me, either," Draco said with an adorable frown.

"How could anyone forget you?" Harry asked. Draco stuck his nose in the air.

"I've been asking myself the same question since I was a child, but it still happens," he said with a pout.

"I promise you that you'll always be the first thing on my mind," Harry reassured the blond boy sitting in front of him.

"Good," Draco said. "So I suppose it's settled then? We're boyfriends?"

"If that's what you want, I'd be happy to be your boyfriend," Harry said.

"Alright, while, now that we're boyfriends, I must tell you that I am just famished. Is there anything to eat?" Draco asked.

"Oh, uh, yes," Harry said. He grabbed Draco's hand and led the two to the table on the other side of the room.

Harry tapped the plates with his wand and what appeared at the table surprised Harry.

"Cheese pizza?" he questioned. Draco blushed.

"How did you know?" Draco asked Harry.

"I, uh, didn't.. Wait, know what?" Harry asked.

"I have a secret love for muggle foods," Draco said, his blush increasing.

"Well, I don't know anyone who doesn't like pizza," Harry said, sitting down at one of the seats.

The two began to eat in a now comfortable silence.

"You know, I honestly expected something a bit more gourmet with you," Harry noted.

"I'm so sick of fancy foods," Draco sighed as he bit into his pizza. "Father insists on the house elves making it for every meal when I'm home, and here it's like a feast every night! Over the summer, I used to take my broom out and fly to the edge of the property and then send my broom back with a house elf and sneak off to get pizza with.." Draco broke off awkwardly and took a sip of his water. "Anyway, my father doesn't know about my love of muggle foods and if he were to find out, I don't want to know what sort of punishment I'd be in for."

"Your father punishes you for something as simple as the food you eat?" Harry asked in shock.

"Obviously to him it's not that simple," Draco sighed. "But my god, has it been a long time since I've eaten pizza."

"So pizza is your favorite food?" Harry asked.

"Well, technically apples are my favorite food, but pizza is my favorite meal," Draco corrected.

"And Debussy is your favorite musician?" Harry asked.

"Definitely."

"And what about your favorite flower?"

Draco smiled serenely. "Narcissus," he said. "They were my mother's namesake; grandma black's favorite flower. They could be found all over Grimmauld Place before she died."

"That's really sweet," Harry commented.

"Well, I love my mother," Draco said earnestly. "My father can go rot in hell at this point for all I care, but my mother is a different story entirely. She knows that my father is a horrible man who deserves all the shit he will get, and I can assure you with the ever approaching war he _will_ get what's coming to him."

Harry didn't quite know how to respond, so he just nodded and shoved food in his face.

They finished their pizza in silence. Once finished, Harry suggested dessert.

"Sure, do you know what we're having?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry said, tapping their plates again. The plates spelled themselves clean and a slice of Apple Pie appeared on each plate.

The two ate their apple pies after Draco exclaimed his love for the food and then returned to the couch.

Harry plopped down first and pulled Draco down with him.

"So as I mentioned early, I hope you're ready to kiss me more," Draco said. He kissed Harry, softly at first. The kisses turned to deeper kisses, their lips yearning to learn about the others, and their tongues also began to dance.

"You really are good at that," Draco noted when they pulled away. He nuzzled into Harry's body a little bit and watched the flames dance within the fireplace.

"So was this a good first date?" Harry asked.

"It was perfect," Draco noted with a slight blush.

"Thank god," Harry sighed. "I was so worried you would hate it and you would think I was pathetic."

"Harry, I wouldn't have cared what we were doing, as long as I get to be with you," Draco said.

Harry blushed and looked down at the floor bashfully.

"Though you really didn't have to go to all this trouble," Draco said. "I would have been fine just having a simple picnic by the lake."

**AN:** Alright everyone, so this is the first fic I've ever posted on this site, so I decided to write something short and fluffy to introduce myself to all the other Drarry shippers on this site.

I would like to thank my lovely best friend, Jess, for being my beta for this story.

If you would please leave me any constructive criticism, or just telling me what you think of the story, I would probably love you forever.

Thank you all! –Erin c:


End file.
